Unflavored To Spicy
by Red-Miko
Summary: Kagome is a adopted teen and hate her difficult life!Til she joined Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku's band and found her birth father.Days go by and Kagome meets Naraku.Summer is here,and summer is over.Kikyo hates Kagome's guts for being around,and breathing t
1. The Needed Singer

**Hey!Red-Miko Here!I hope you love this fanastic story.Well to me!Even take your time,but REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any songs or Inuyasha!Promise!Don't Sue me,only a fan!!!!!!!!**

Unflavored To Spicy Chp.1"The needed Singer"

It was 8:48pm and Inuyasha and his two best friend were talking.Sango sighed at Inuyasha and Miroku.Inuyasha complained"Where are we going to found a singer?!"Sango tappted her chin"OH!I Know there is this teen club called'Unnoitced' and this girl sings there.Totally forgot her name.The whole school is talking about her!We should check her out today after school."Mioku agreeded but added"Yeah,we should.Glad today is Friday,and tommorow summer starts.We get to get some band work done!"Inuyasha smirked"Okay!Right after school we check her out at the club,okay?!"All"Right!"

Next Morning-6:45am

_Bring!Bring!Bring!_ Kagome's alarm clock taunted her.Kagome slammed her fist on that metal button on it.It shut off.Kagome stood up"Man!I soooooooo hate school!"Kagome walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

40min Later

Kagome came out and put on 'Amber Distressed Pocket Pants',with a Rhinestone Crown Cap Sleeve shirt...black,and 'Embroidered Tennis Loafer's.They were a little ragged and had Kagome's writing on it.Kagome grabbed her black 'EastSport' bag.Then ran downstairs.Kagome's skateboard was waiting for her outside.No one was home.Her parents must've left already.Kagome rode to school,not so happy about being a adopted girl all her life.

SCHOOL

Kagome arrived right before the tardy bell.She darted into her locker.Stuffing her skateboard in and her textbooks out.Kagome ran into her homeroom class.Mr.Yuki.Kagome sat in a empty seat panting.Mr.Yuki sighed"The last day of school and you're still late,Jiko?"Kagome rolled her eyes"Sorry"He grimaced"Everyone read your books or whatever til the bell rings"Kagome got her lyrics book out.It was called'Deepened Wound'

Kagome darted her thoughts of a new song down on paper.Kagome thought"_I'll sing this at the'Unnoticed today!I so love doing this!"_Kagome smiled.Kikyo snorted"Look Kagura,Yura,Kaguya the invicible is writing in her depression book,again"Kaguya smirked"No...you're lying"Yura teased"It can't be.She's to stupid for words"Kagura snorted"Let's not forget she was adopted for money"Kagome spat"Keep your mouth shut.You don't know what you're talking about."Kikyo smiled"Awwww...did we hurt your feelings?!"Yura gasped in shock"Is it our fault your real parents didn't love you.They should've just thrown you in the dumpster"Kagome squezzed her pencil in anger.Inuyasha yelled"Kikyo that's enough!You're going to far"Sango added"Yeah cool it"Miroku asked"How would you like it if someone said something of-

Kagome shouted"Just shut up and drop it!You're making it worse!"The bell rung.Kagome ran out as Kikyo and her group laughed.Sango asked"Did we do something wrong?"Inuyasha grunted"So rude"Miroku agreeded"We tried to help.Let's just go"

Lunch

Kagome had her tray and sat under a shady tree.Kagome sighed as she grabbed her pear and took a bite.Kagome opened her binder finishing her song.Til three figure's blocked her sun.Kagome closed it and looked up"Can I help you?"It was the three standing up for her earlier.Kagome groaned and stood up and dumped her tray.Sango grabbed her arm making her drop her binder.Kagome turned around"Take your hands off of me,and stay out of my way!!"Kagome turned and saw Kikyo looking threw her book.Kikyo smirked"Ohhhh how talented you are"Yura teased"They suck!"Kagome snatched it then punched Kikyo.Who fell into the grass.Yura,Kagura and Kaguya jumped Kagome.Kagome did a backflip hitting Yura in the jaw.When she was up she punched Kaguya and leg swing punched Kagura.Kagome took off to her next class.All four was groaning on the ground.Everyone laughed"Kikyo and her gang got they're butts kicked by Kagome Jiko!"

After School

Kagome walked home instead of riding her skateboard.Kagome walked in and called"I'm home!"No response came.Kagome sighed but ran up stairs and changed into a 'Wlima Skirt',Butterfly Clinched Cap Sleeve',and Racing Stripe Tennis shoes'.They were brand new.Kagome grabbed her electric guitar and ran downstairs,and out the door.To the teen club called 'Unnoticed' "

Inuyasha and the other's

Inuyasha yelled"LET'S GO!WE'LL MISS HER"All"Okay!"They ran out and to the club.Walking instead of riding Inuyasha's red hummer.

Unnoticed

Kagome ran in panting.Kagome called"Yakedo!"Yakedo smiled"Heeey!Kagome!You ready!The clubs booked because schools out!Wait Here!"He ran on stage"Are you ready for Kagome!"Inuyasha and the other's ran in missing the name.The crowd cheered wildly.Yakedo yelled"Come on up here girl!"Kagome ran on.Inuyasha gasped"It's Kagome!?"Sango gulped"She's so not offering our quest"Kagome jammed on her guitar surprising Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku.The crowd went wild.Even people took pictures.

Kagome song into the mic:

**" Don't Cry Yo Me **

**If you love me,**

**You would be here with me**

Inuyasha was so shocked as her blue eyes caught his.She winked and went on.Sango screamed"She's Great!"

**You want me **

**Come find Me**

**Make up your mind**

**Should I let you fall?**

**Lose it all?**

**So maybe you can remeber yourself**

**Can't keep believeing,**

**We're only decieving ourselves**

**And I'm sick of the lie,**

**And you're too late**

**Don't cry to me**

Miroku yelled"YEAH!"Inuyasha danced around Sango.She laughed.

**If you love me,**

**You wuld be here with me**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**Couldn't take the blame **

**Sick with shame**

**Must be exhasuted to lose your own game**

**Selfishly hated**

**No wonder you're jaded**

**You can't play the vitim this time,**

**And you're too late**

**Don't cry to me**

**If you love me,**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**You never call me when you're sober**

The crowd was screaming wildly.Loving her voice

**You only want it cause it's over,**

**It's over **

**How could I have burned paradise?**

**How could I-you were never mine**

**So don't cry to me**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me**

**Don't lie to me,**

**Just get your things**

**I've made up your mind**

The song finally ended.The crowd cheered like crazy.Kagome spoke into the mic"Thank you!I bet you're all happy school is out!"They screamed including Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku.Kagome looked at the clock"Have a nice night!"The dj played it's beats everyone danced.Kagome went to the bar thinking"That was Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku?"Kagome smiled"Give me a coke,Hare"Hare flipped a glass"On the house,Kagome"Kagome smiled"Thanks"Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku sat by Kagome.Sango squealed"You were great!"Kagome smiled"Thanks,can I help you.Look sorry for yelling at you guys it's just I've never had friends and Kikyo was really getting on my nerves."Inuyasha smirked"No problem.I get irratated sometimes"Miroku and Sango laughed.Miroku yelled over the music"Yeah right!You're always irratated!"Inuyasha glared at him"Anyway we have a question for you"Sango blurted"We want you to be in our band!"Kagome smiled at Inuyasha"Sure,I'll take the job"They all smiled.Inuyasha asked"How about a dance as a thank you?"Kagome stood up"Sure!"The two walked on the dance floor.Kagome danced against,and around Inuyasha.Having fun.Miroku and Sango watched but soon went to dance.

2:15am

Some reason Miroku and Sango dicthed them.They laughed walking down the dark streets.People past by saying hey and bye to Kagome.Inuyasha asked"So how long have you been performing?"Kagome smiled"Since I was 9 years old"Inuyasha's eyes widened"No way!"Kagome laughed"Way!So what's the bands name?How long has this been a band?"Inuyasha smirked"Well me,Sango,and Miroku knew each other since middle school,we don't have a name,yet.We came together yesturday.I came up with the whole idea.Great idea!But we needed another singer"Kagome asked"That's when I came in?How?"Inuyasha smirked"Sango said there was a rumor about some great singer at the teen club!So that's how!"Kagome's house came into view.Both heard a crash in the house and argueing.


	2. Get Out and Don't ever Come Back

Hey!I'm Red-Miko!I hope you love this story!R&R!PLEASE!

Unflavored To Spicy Chp.2"Get out don't ever come back!"

Kagome and Inuyasha ran in.Kagome yelled"Mom,Dad what's going on!?"Her mother Aki looked at Kagome with a vase in her hand.Her Father Hatsuru.Aki spat"It's 3am in the morning where have you been you brat!?"Kagome stepped forward"Since when did you care where I've been?"Aki slapped Kagome"The day I adopted you!"Kagome fell back.Aki began kicking and beating on Kagome.Hatsuru just watched.Inuyasha pulled Kagome away"What's your problem!?"Kagome cried"You only took me for money!"Hatsuru spat"Darn right.20 million dollars made us pretty rich"Kagome scotted back crying.Aki spat"Get your crap!"Hatsuru spat"Get out our home!"Kagome ran up the stairs and stuffed all her thing in a bag.She grabbed a wooden box her real parents gave her then ran out and downstairs.Aki opened the door"Leave!"Hatsuru kicked Kagome out then slammed the door.Kagome cut her knee.She rolled across the pavement.The box hit the ground hard but not a scratch on it.Inuyasha ran to Kagome"Kagome!"Kagome cried.Inuyash pulled her up"Are you okay?"Kagome picked up her bag and her box and walked down the street"No,I'm not!"Inuyasha offered"Stay with me and my brother!"Kagome's face had a cut"Inuyasha,I don't wanna be a burden!"Inuyasha shhed"Shh...no you're not a on"They walked into the woods down a path.Then a dirt road came into view.Then a huge manison.They walked up to the gate.Inuyasha buzzed in"Rin?Shino?Sesshomaru?Buzz me in"The gate opened.Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the door and walked in.Rin,an Sesshomaru came from the living room.Rin gasped"Oh my.You're beat up.You look so familar."Kagome wiped her tear"I'm sorry to intrude"Sesshomaru looked closely then gasped"Is your last name,Rukimo?"Kagome shook her head"I was adopted"Inuyasha added"They only adopted her for money!They kicked her out"Sesshomaru smirked"I think I know your birth father.Tommorow I'll take you to his office.Rin fix her up"Rin nodded"Come on,sweety.What's your name?"Kagome sniffted"Kagome"Rin smiled"What a beautiful name"The maid walked in"Lord Sesshomaru do you want any more chores done here?"Sesshomaru shook his head"No Shino.Go get some rest.Go home.See you tommorow at 12pm.No have the week off.You still get paid.We've got a lot going on."Shino ran out"Thank you!"Sesshomaru asked"Where have you been all night.Till 3 in the morning?!"Inuyasha smirked"At a teen club.We found our singer.Kagome.I was walking her home til all drama went out"Sesshomaru yawned"Good night"Inuyasha nodded"Later"

Kagome's New Room

Kagome bathed then put on the black tank top,and black shorts Rin laid out for her.Kagome walked out.Rin told her to come to the kitchen.Kagome opened the wooden box and took the sliver firefly pendent out and put it on"I'll never take it off"Kagome walked out and downstairs into the kitchen.Rin sat at the table eating chocolate chip cookies,and drunk milk"Come,Eat"Kagome joined"Uh Thanks Rin"Rin smiled"I'm really great friends with your mother.Your birth mother.Her and your Dad are divorced.When you were born your mother didn't want your father to take you so she gave you to the adoption center.Before she died.I bet you were only 3 when she died.Your Father is a very gentle hearted person.Your mother was a acholic."Kagome chewed slowly"I really hope my father loved me"Rin smiled"I haven't seen Shiro in a while.Don't give your hopes up.Oh my gosh.The sliver firefly!Your father wears a gold one.I guess your mother let you have that gift from your father."Kagome kissed it"I'll never take it off.I took it off for one day the world went mad."Rin laughed then yawned"Well I'm beat staying up to see when Inuyasha was coming was pretty long.Well good night Kagome"Kagome smiled"Goodnight Rin!"

Next Morning at 7am

Sesshomaru shook Kagome"Kagome,Kagome!"Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes"What is it Sesshomaru?"Sesshomaru smirked"It's time to meet your father.Hurry and get dressed!"Kagome nodded"Be right down"He left.Kagome put on a blue 'Knot Front Layered Top',with gray Khaki's,and black 'Distressed Canvas Tennis shoes' "Kagome ran out her necklace jumping.Kagome went into the kitchen to see Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Rin.Inuyasha looked at what she was wearing thinking"She looks so beautiful"Kagome caught his eye.He turned away blushing.Kagome blushed a little"S.So when are we leaving?"Sesshomaru smirked at the two two left leaving Rin and Inuyasha.

Rukimo's Office

Kagome walked in and sat in front of the man.He had long raven hair,and blue eyes just like Kagome.Shiro looked up"May I help you?"Kagome let a tear fall"I'm your daughter...Kagome"Shiro gasped"Do you have a sliver firefly?"Kagome pulled it from under her shirt.Shiro ran to Kagome and hugged her"You've returned my dear daughter!"Kagome asked"Why did you give me away,Father?"Shiro whispered"I didn't your mother did.She didn't want you to be with me because she knew she'd die soon.Who took you in?"Kagome sobbed"Two horrible people.Who adopted me for the money.The Takahashi took me in yesturday because they kicked me out."Shiro hugged his daughter tightly"You're safe know.Do you want to move with me in my manison.You have two sister's your age,two little brother's,and a older one.Here is the key to the house.It's indeed a manison.They know you,because I always showed them your pictures I'd found in schools.So they can't wait til you return."Kagome pulled back"Okay"Shiro smiled"The address is...1569 Waterfalls End"He gave her a map.Kagome nodded and ran out and out the building to see Sesshomaru left.Kagome ran following the map.

Home

Kagome knocked on the door.A boys voice called"I gotta it!"A boy with long raven hair and brown eyes opened the door.His hair was in a mid ponytail.He looked 17.A year older than her.He gasped"Ka...Kagome!Guys!It's Kagome!"He hugged Kagome.Kagome hugged back.A girl with long burnette hair,and blue eyes ran in.Two twin boys ran in.They looked 5,and a half demon girl she had long raven hair and sliver eyes.Two doggy ears on her head.She was Kagome's age as well.Kagome hugged all of them.The 17 year old brother was just all smiles"I'm Katashi.This is our sister your age'Hataru',our twin brothers that one's 'Ryuu''Ryuu has raven hair and jade eyes.Katashi pointed to the red head,and jade eyed one"And that ones Taiki,and your other sister Kasumi"Kagome asked"Are you all adopted?"All nodded.Kagome squealed"Feels so good to be loved!"They laughed.

Later That Day-Night

They all sat in the living room talking.Kagome asked"So did Dad adopt you guys when you were babies?"All nodded.The front door slammd.Katashi sighed"Oh you have a demon brother his names 'Kiyoshi'.A sliver headed,and sliver eyed demon walked in.He smirked when he saw Kagome"Our sister Kagome finally comes home"Kagome hugged him.He asked"Dad home yet?"Katashi shook his head"Nope,probably gotta work late"The phone rung.Kiyoshi ran to the kitchen and answered it.Few minutes later he returned saying"Yep,he won't be home til dawn.Oh Kagome do you want me to take you to get your things from the 'Takahashi's'?"Kagome nodded"Sure,wanna ride"All nodded.They got in Kiyoshi's white hummer.Katashi stated"Oh you get your own car.What'cha want?"Kagome smiled"A F-150 Ford"Kiyoshi smirked"Told'cha she'd want that.Hope you like the color black?"Kagome nodded"Yeah!"Kiyoshi smirked"Already waiting for ya in the garage"Kagome smiled"Yeeees!"  
They rode slowly on the dirt word in the woods."Kagome smiled"I like how we live all the way hidden in this forest.The Takahashi's are the same"Kiyoshi nodded"They stole the idea from us."The rode came into view.Ryuu,Taiki,Katashi,Kasumi,Hataru sat in the back.The wind blowing threw they're hairs.

Takahashi residence

Kagome knocked on the door.Rin opened it and gasped"Uh hey how are all of you?"All"Fine"They walked in.Sango and Miroku were there.Sesshomaru eyed Kiyoshi.Sango flirted.Kagome got her stuff then came back.Ryuu and Taiki whoeaed"She's got a guitar!"Kagome held it over her head"Hand off the merchindice"Ryuu and Taiki sighed"Man"Kasumi looked at Inuyasha.He was to busy looking at Kagome.Kasumi thought"So he likes my Sis?"Kasumi smiled to herself.Kagome put her things in the truck.Inuyasha followed"So what you doing tommorow,Ka..Kagome?"Kagome looked at Inuyasha"Nothing why?"Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with curious eyes.Inuyasha rocked on his heel"We...well I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie?"Kagome blushed"A...Are you asking me out?"Inuyasha blushed crimson"Y.Yeah...Do you want to?"Kagome walked up to Inuyasha"S.Sure"Inuyasha caught her eyes"G.Great"Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips"I'll pick you up at 8?"Kagome nodded as she leaned in and captured his lips,raising so she could amount his height.Inuyasha kissed back.A voice called"Kagome?!"They pulled back.Inuyasha smirked"Um see you tommorow"Kagome nodded"Yeah tommorow"Inuyasha walked into his house.A voice called again"Kagome!"Kagome yelled"I'm coming,Sango!"Kagome closed her brother's door then ran in"What is it?"Sango asked"How old is your demon brother"Kagome tappted her chin"19,why?"Sango groaned"I'm only 16.Three years older.His a adult.I'm a teenager still."Kagome smiled"Funny.I think he's taken.So back off before you get hurt"Kiyoshi was on the phone smiling to himself"Okay...love you too,Bye"Kagome smiled"Yep,taken"Sango walked away with a shoot"Kasumi whispered in Kagome's ear"Saw you kissing the Inuyasha guy"Kagome blushed"Huh?!"Kasumi laughed"No prob.Our secret well You,me,and Hataru's secret.Yo!Kiyoshi I wanna go home!"She walked off to the truck.Inuyasha waved at Kagome.Kagome waved back.The Rukimo's left.

Home-Midnight

Kagome stood under the warm water.Soaking her hair,and healing any scar.Kagome turned it off and got out.She grabbed a towel walking out her bathroom and into her coffe cream room.The carpet was coffe cream as well.Kagome dried off then put on a tan 'Seamless Boyshorts',a tan 'Long cinched V-Neck Tank Top' ,and white ankle socks.Kagome got under her warm blue sheets.Thinking"_We kissed...Inuyasha asked me out...does he like me?Do I like him?I think so..."_Kagome fell asleep smiling.


	3. A Day Can Be Good Then Again Bad

Hey!Red-miko Here!Hope you like this chappy!

Unflavored To Spicy Chp.3"A day can be good then again Bad"

Next Dawn/7am

Kagome heard agrueing and kicked the covers off and stomped out.Kiyoshi and Inuyasha were on the floor fighting.Kagome screamed"What's going on!"Katashi was trying to pull them apart"Kiyoshi!Inuyasha cut it out!"Kagome sobbed and then yelled"Stop!"Kagome ran downstairs and out the front door.Kasumi called"Kagome!"Kasumi and Hataru followed.Taiki and Ryuu just watched.Katashi got angry and pulled them apart"Stop it!Who'd like to explain to Kagome why you two were fighting!"Katashi went to his room and slammed the door.Inuyasha wiped blood from his lip and ran to the door.Kiyoshi slid to the floor"What's wrong with me"Ryuu and Taiki walked over to they're brother.Ryuu wiped blood from Kiyoshi's cheek"Are you okay brother?"Kiyoshi nodded"Yeah...go to my room and play my game.I don't want you two apart of this"They nodded then ran off.Kiyoshi stood then with downstairs,and out the door.

Out by the creek

Kagome asked"Why were they fighting?"Hataru sighed"They had a disagreement."Kagome wiped her tears"What kind of disagreement?"Kasumi sighed"Well Kiyoshi's really over protective of his brother and sister's Kagome.He might of caught you two kissing-

Kagome yelled"When did it become his choice who I went with"Kasumi smiled"He has done that with all of us.Just talk to-

Kagome asked"Who swung first?"Hataru looked away"Kiyoshi"A voice called"Kagome!"Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha.Kagome hugged him"Why were you fighting my brother,Inuyasha?"Inuyasha hugged Kagome back"He doesn't want a half breed like me with his sister"Kagome grimaced then pulled back"Half breed?That's so cruel to call someone that!"Kiyoshi came over he looked so regretful"Kagome...I'm sorry.It's just that all my sister's and brother's my real one's were slattered,and I just want to protect you"Kagome hugged Kiyoshi"I know you're hurt but I can take care of my self.If you love me you have to trust me,Kiyoshi"Kiyoshi pulled back and nodded then walked to Inuyasha"I'm sorry.I hope we can start over,Inuyasha"He held a hand out.Inuyasha took it"I'm willing to as well"Kiyoshi smiled"I trust you with my sister.Bye...I'm late for something"Kagome looked at Hataru and Kasumi.They rolled they're eyes and said"We're going!"They left.Kagome smiled"What were you doing here so early anyway?"Inuyasha pulled a black leather velvet box and it was retanglular.Kagome gasped"'I...Inuyasha?"Inuyasha opened it.There sat a 'Sterling Sliver Marcasite and Turquiose Heart Pendant' "Kagome gasped"Inuyasha...it's beautiful"Inuyasha took it out and put it over Kagome's head and removed her hair from under it then it hit her neck.Kagome looked into his amber eyes"But why?"Inuyasha smiled"I just feel you are the most perfect girl to me,and I saw this while I was in the mall.It goes so much with your personality.A dark room with a jade light bright enough to make someone smile,but you also have a dark side of you.That's what I like about you.You're not like any other girl"Kagome let a tear fall"Inuyasha that was so beautiful what you said.Thank you"Kagome captured his lips and he kissed back taking over.Kagome put her arm's around him.They pulled back for air.Kagome smiled"You know you could've gave it to me when we went on our date?"Inuyasha shrugged"I know,but I just had to see you"Kagome blushed,but smiled"So what know?"Inuyasha asked"Breakfast?"Kagome nodded"Sure"They went to Inuyasha's red hummer and drove off to the'Cafe'

The Cafe

The waitress asked"Drinks?"She had long blonde hair,and red eyes.Kagome asked"The Band?We haven't been doing anything"Inuyasha asked"Lemonade?"Kagome nodded.The waitress's name was Hara"Be back with your drinks soon"Inuyasha looked at Kagome"Um...oh,Sango,and Miroku are having second thoughts"Kagome asked"Secong Thoughts?As in they don't want to be in a band?"Inuyasha nodded"I was pissed at them"Kagome shrugged"Well at least it was a shout.Like I always tell everyone 'Unflavored To Spicy' "Inuyasha asked"Unflavored To Spicy?I don't get it"Kagome smiled"You see.People don't want to do things.They made a good choice and life goes on.Something better happens,get it?"Inuyasha nodded"Cool"Hara sat they're lemonades in front of them"Lemonades"Are you ready to order breakfast?"Both"Sure"Kagome looked at her meanu"I'll have the 'Breakfast Sampler"Hara smiled"good choice.How would you like your eggs?"Kagome shrugged"Scrammbled"Hara smiled"Bacon or Sausage?"Kagome nodded"Bacon"Hara looked at Inuyasha"And you?"Inuyasha looked at his meanu"i'll have the bacon,and egg sandwich"Hara asked"How would you like your eggs?"Inuyasha nodded"Scrambled"Hara took a step back with they're meanus in hand"I'll be back with your breakfast"Kagome drunk her lemonade.Inuyasha looked at her necklace,smiling.Kagome thought"_I should give him something back...what he said and did was soooo sweet._"Kagome blinked back tears as she thought"_He's the first boy to actually do something sweet for me.I like him for that,and many other reasons I can't say.They'll be my secret and no one is taking him away._"Kagome looked toward the door and pulled back from her drink and groaned"Here comes Kikyo.I was hoping not to see her this summer"Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and shrugged.Kikyo walked over"Hey there Inuyasha.Oops I didn't see you Kagome"Kagome shrugged"I didn't want you too"Kikyo grimaced"It's way to early for fighting Kagome"Kagome smirked"I'm surprised your black eye healed so fast.Or is it coverd in makeup?"Kikyo growled"You make me sick"Kagome smiled"Hope your sickness kills you"Kikyo spat"Trash!"Kagome yelled"Trick!"Kikyo yelled"Chick!"Kagome yelled"Slut!"Kikyo shook in anger"I'm no slut!"Kagome sat back down"Oh really.Didn't you sleep with Hojo,Kouga,Bankotsu,mmmm oh Naraku...should I go on?"Kikyo snarled"I'll get you back for saying that in front of Inuyasha"Kagome smirked"Oh then you're really gonna hate this"Kagome stood pushed past Kikyo and sat by Inuyasha and captured his lips.Inuyasha went along with her plan loving every minute.Kikyo scoffted"You...You...wench!"Kagome pulled back"Look at this necklace he gave me.Isn't it beautiful?"Inuyasha kissed down Kagome's neck.Kikyo screamed"You'll pay!" and ran out.Inuyasha pulled back laughing.Kagome got back in her seat"That memory will never leave my head!"Kagome laughed.Hara placed they're food in front of them"I'll return to check on you guys"She left.Kagome grabbed her fork and dug in.It was delicous to her.Inuyasha enjoyed his sandwich as well.

After Meal

Inuyasha paid they left.Kagome looked at Inuyasha's digital clock.It read...9:45am.Kagome asked"What know?"Inuyasha asked"Wanna watch a movie at my place?"Kagome nodded"Sure,why not?"Inuyasha smirked"After I beat you in Arcade games"Kagome laughed"Bring it on"

Arcade

People crowed air hockey watching the two teens yell,and challenge it other.The goal was:500

Kagome:498 Inuyasha:495

Kagome yelled"Catch up if you can!"Inuyasha yelled"Oh I will!"Inuyasha scored.Know Inuyasha had:497

Kagome yelled"I only need two more point!One goal I win!"All girls were onKagome side of the game,and all boys on Inuyasha's.Kagome blocked her goal.Inuyasha as well.The girl's chanted"Kagome!Kagome!Kagome!Kagome!Kagome!Kagome!"Kagome smirked.She was becoming over powered and scored.Kagome screamed"I won!I won!I won!"Kagome hugged one of the girl's whose name was Sango!

Kagome squealed"I didn't see you here!"Sango laughed"You're the first to beat Inuyasha!"Inuyasha had a scowl on his face it was hard enough to laugh at.Even the boys were glad Kagome eat Inuyasha in his own game.A girl walked up to Kagome"Hey,I'm Ala.Nice game.No one has ever,ever beaten to champ.Seems you're the new champ.Beat Inuyasha in his own game.The boys were evening chanting for you."Kagome giggled"Thanks,Ala"Sango smiled"Well I better go find Miroku,bye!"Kagome walked over to the red faced,angry Inuyash.Kagome smiled"Come on Inuyasha!You didn't tell me you 'were' champ?"Inuyasha glared at her when she played with the word 'were'

Kagome giggled"Oh so you're gonna give me the silent treatment?"Inuyasha looked away.Kagome smiled"It was only a game,Inuyasha!"Inuyasha still didn't say anything.Kagome kissed his neck"I'm sorry"Inuyasha sighed"Alright,alright"Kagome smiled"Forgiven"Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips pushing her into the air hockey,game.Kagome moaned in pleasure.Inuyasha pulled back"Forgiven"Kagome smiled"Good.Know what,loser"Inuyasha yelled"You'll pay for that!"Kagome ran out the game room and out into the mall area.Inuyasha chasing her.She just laughed as she ran.He caught up to her easily.He wrapped his arm's around her a swung her in the air.Kagome laughed.Inuyasha put her down"Hey,I've got to run to the bathroom,okay?"Kagome kissed him"Okay"He ran off.Kagome thought fast and ran to a necklace store called"Fedual Era Vaulables"A lady with long burnette hair and blue eyes asked"Can I help you?"Kagome smiled"Just looking til I see something I like"Kagome walked around til her eyes fell on a 'Sterling Sliver Pentagram or Pentacle on Genuine Blue Sodalite Pendant with Sun,Moon,and Star Pattern.Kagome smiled"Um,Miss?"She smiled"I'm Shuna.Do you like this?You can't be getting it for your self are you?"Shuna didn't look happy.Kagome shook her head"No,Shuna,my boyfriend.He gave me this neckalce.I want to get him something back.I want that"Shuna smiled"You have a eye of a miko?"Kagome smiled"I've been told"Shuna laughed"Nice chioce.He must be real special to you."Kagome nodded"He's half demon"Shuna smiled"Well this is for him"Kagome asked"How much?"Shuna smiled"256"Kagome asked"Hundred?"Shuna nodded.Kagome gave her the amount.Shuna put it in a black velvet box"Is his name Inuyasha Takahashi?"Kagome nodded"How you know?"Shuna smiled"He got that necklace from here.It was our best necklace.It fits you perfectly.You better go,Or he'll catch you"Kagome smiled"Thank you!"Kagome put it in her jean pocket"Bye!"Kagome sat on a bench.Inuyasha came 20minutes later"Okay let's go,Kagome"Kagome smiled and got up"Okay"They left to Inuyasha's home.

Inuyasha's Mansion

Inuyasha called"Rin!?Sesshomaru?!"No answer.Kagome smiled"Nobodies home"Inuyasha smirked"Yeah nobodies home."Kagome walked to the living room"So what movies you got?"Inuyasha noticed it was only 11:58am"Um The Grugde 1,and 2,uh...Bridge To Teribitha,The Last Mimmzy,Ghost Rider"Kagome smiled"Ghost Rider"Inuyasha smirked"That it is then!"He put it in then pressed play.He blocked the sun perfectly.The room was dark.Inuyasha brung 4 soda's,huge bowl of popcorn and some candy.Kagome opened a grape soda and drunk some.Then ate some popcorn.Inuyasha opened a grape soda and got some popcorn as well.Kagome and Inuyasha ate a lot of candy,drunk soda,and popcorn.Both ended up falling asleep.

10:38pm

Sesshomaru took a picture of the two teens asleep together.Inuyasha was in the back and Kagome was on the edge.Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome tightly.Kagome was turned into his chest and had a arm on his waist.Rin hit her mates arm"Sesshomaru!"She whispered.Sesshomaru laughed softly"I couldn't help it,Rin"Rin shook her head"come on we're gonna be late"Sesshomaru nodded they left back out.The two teens still sleeping peacefully.

12:48am

Kagome's mouth was becoming dry and she sat up.To only feel something tighten.Kagome sighed then whispered into the half demons neck"Inuyasha wake up"Inuyasha growled but opened his eyes"What?"Kagome smiled"We fell asleep"Inuyasha shot up and looked at the digital clock"It's midnight"Kagome fiddled with the box in her pocket"So much for a date,but I had fun today Inuyasha really"The soon both noticed a tumping noise on the roof.It was raining pretty hard.Kagome sat by Inuyasha"I need to give you something,Inuyasha"Inuyasha asked"Huh?What is it?"Kagome gave Inuyasha the black box.Inuyasha arched a icebrow then opened it and gasped"Awesome!"Kagome smiled"Have you ever heard of alchemy?"Inuyasha nodded violently"Yes!"Kagome asked"then what is it?"Kagome challenged.Inuyasha smirked"A science.People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something."Kagome eyes softened as she finished"You must present something equal value in order to gain something."They both ended it"That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy"Kagome smiled.Inuyasha smiled at the necklace"Kagome I...don't know what to say?"Kagome took it out the box and put it around his neck and under his hair"Say you like it?"Inuyasha hugged Kagome"Thank you"Kagome smiled"You're welcome"Inuyasha pulled back then captured her lips.Kagome moaned in surprise but soon kissed back.They pulled back for air,soon.Kagome stood and strechted"I'm thirsty,and looks like I'm stook here.Better call-

The power cut off.Inuyasha laughed"That idea isn't gonna happen anytime soon"Kagome smacked her lips"I'm so thristy"Inuyasha followed her into the kicthen"Want some...uh...grape juice?"Kagome's eyes widened"Y.You have grape juice?I love grape juice!"Inuyasha rolled his eyes and poured two glasses"Want a peanut butter,and jelly sandwich?"Kagome nodded"Sure...I'm hungry"Inuyasha made two sandwiches.Kagome took a bit licking her lips then took a sip of the sweet drink.Kagome mmed.Inuyasha asked"You love grape juice?"Kagome nodded"It's so delicous!"Inuyasha took a bit"How?"Kagome rolled her eyes"It's just so sweet.Expectly when it's cold like this.When you swallow it...just drives me crazy.I drunk a lot of it when I was little.Probably why I love it"Inuyasha took a sip.Then nodded"You're right.It's good."Something buzzed in Kagome's pocket.Kagome smiled"Oh!I forgot I had a cell phone"Kagome took it out her pocket"Hello?"It was Katashi"Are you okay?Kiyoshi thinks someone probably murdered you"Kagome smiled"I'm fine,I'm at Inuyasha's.Looks like I'm stormed in for the night"Katashi smirked"good for you.Well Hataru wants to speak to you"In a instant"Hey,Kagome!I really need to tell you something.Something weir is happeneing.Dad barely be home.Sometimes you'd expect him to be in his room like a 5am in the morning."Kasumi took the phone"He's so got a relationship with some women.I told Hataru but she won't believe me"Kagome asked"How would you know?What's her name?"Inuyasha ate his food listening really good.Kasumi smiled"Arabia Tisita"He's been in chat room's with her,text messaging.I even found a picure in his room.She has long ebony hair and blue eyes."Kagome smiled"Shouldn't we be happy?"Hataru took the phone"Yes then again No!We don't know the lady!Is she evil,a witch?a slut?"Kagome and Kasumi were laughing at her tone of voice.Hataru yelled"I'm serious!Why wouldn't he tell us?!"This hit Kagome and Kasumi like a rock.Kagome shrugged"Maybe he's just not ready,Hataru!Give him time,okay?Don't judge a book by it's cover"Hataru nodded"Fine,bye"Kasumi called"Kagome hope you and Inuyasha get 'fresh' "The phone hung up.Kagome blushed as was Inuyasha.Kagome finished her food then"What know?"Inuyasha yawned"I don't know about you but I'm going back to sleep"He walked to his room and closed the door.Kagome went to her 21nd room and changed into a 'Long Clinched V-Neck Tank Top...black,and 'Seamless Boy Shorts...black' Kagome pulled back her sheets and got in.Someone knocked on the door.Kagome called"Come in,Inuyasha"Inuyasha walked in.He had on black boxer's,and a white t-shirt.His necklace still around his neck.Kagome sat up"What is it?"Inuyasha smirked"Gimme a goodnite kiss"Kagome smiled.Inuyasha leaned in and captured her lips.Kagome kissed back.Few minutes past they pulled back.Inuyasha kissed her cheek"Goodnite,Kagome"Kagome smiled snuggling deep into her cover's"Goodnite,Inuyasha"He closed the door quietly behind him.


	4. Stormed In

Hey!Red-Miko Here!Enjoying??????????????????Hope Sooo!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

Unflavored To Spicy Chp.4"Stormed In"

It was 5:58am going on 6

Kagome was having a pleasant dream.A smile on her face:_Kikyo screamed"No!Kagome I'm so sorry!"Kagome held a sword to Kikyo's throat._"Inuyasha walked in and shook Kagome.Kagome laughed in her sleep"Kikyo why don't you just kill yourself...that way I won't"Inuyasha laughed"Kagome get up!"Kagome opened her eyes then whined"I was about to slit her throat why you wake me!"Kagome kicked her leg's.Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Come here!"Kagome pulled her cover's back.It took Inuyasha a minute to take in what she was wearing.Kagome crossed her arm's"Take a picture it'll last longer"Inuyasha blushed then snorted"Just come on!"Kagome followed yawning.Inuyasha opened the front door.The streets were flooded and it still rained.Kagome hit Inuyasha's arm"Does it look like I care!you woke me so I could see a flooded road?!"Kagome groaned in anger as she stomped to her room and slammed the door.Kagome jumped in her bed and pulled the cover's head and closed her eyes.Inuyasha walked in"So-ri Ms.Grumpy!"Kagome yelled"Inuyasha!Go Away!"Inuyasha pulled the cover's back and sat on her.Kagome looked into his eyes angerly"What!I wanna sleep!It's not even dawn yet!Go do smoething and leave me alone!"Kagome pulled the cover's back over her.Inuyasha yanked them back then captured her lips.Kagome relaxed under his hold.Inuyasha kissed down her neck.Kagome sighed softly"Inuyasha...backoff"Inuyasha captured her lips then pulled back"Fine"Inuyaha stomped out slamming the door behind him.Kagome groaned then stood up and called"Inu-ya-sha"Kagome ran out then into Inuyasha's room.He was under his cover's"Now you go away!"Kagome sat on top of him then pulled the cover's back then laid in his chest"I'm sorry"Inuyasha didn't respond.Kagome kissed his arm then all the way up to his neck then his lips"Come on.."She whisperd in his mouth.Inuyasha kissed back.Kagome and Inuyasha soon pulled back.Kagome asked"Better?I'm not grumpy okay?"Inuyasha smirked"Okay now I'm going to sleep"Kagome's face went red"You jerk!"Kagome stomped out.Inuyasha had fallen asleep after he said he was.Kagome sat in her room going back asleep herself.A hour later there was a knock at the door.Kagome grabbed a black pair of jeans then ran out and downstairs and opened the door to see Kikyo.Kagome growled"Why are you here?"Kikyo walked in pulling her hood off"Question is why are you?"Kagome smiled"Here to see Inuyasha?Follow me"Kikyo was shocked and followed thinking they must've broke up and teased"Dumped you?Sorry...not!I knew he couldn't stand your horrible face.He msut've thought you were the slut"Kagome bit her lip and smirked countiueing her plan.Kagome opened a closet"This is his room.Kikyo looked in.Kagome pushed her in and locked the door.Kagome walked back to her room and pulled her jeans off hearing Kikyo bam on the door screaming.Kagome crawled in then dozed off.

Meanwhile...Kikyo screamed"Let me out!Let me out!"The door swung open.Kikyo fell into Inuyasha's rm's.She marched to where she sesned Kagome.Kikyo got on top of Kagome and began choking and hitting Kagome.Kagome's hand grabbed Kikyo's throat.Kagome was still sleep.Then again.Kagome's eyes opened.Inuyasha watched in shocked.Kagome punched Kikyo.Kikyo flew back into Kagome's dresser.Kagome asked"Do you wanna get your butt kicked again?"Kikyo wiped blood from her lip,and stood.She charged and snatched both Kagome's neckalces off.The one her father gave her smashed into the wall.Inuyasha's only dropped too the floor.Kagome picked it up tears forming in her eyes.Kagome crawled to her Father's.The wing of the firefly broke off.Kagome let a sob out.Inuyasha gasped"Kagome..."Kagome stood and charged toward Kikyo and pushed her into the wall and punched her"You'll pay!You'll pay!"Kagome repeated as they slid to the floor.Inuyasha ran over and grabbed Kagome.Kikyo smirked"I told you you'd pay"Kagome spat in Kikyo's face"I'll kill you!"Kikyo wiped her spit off.Inuyasha whispered into her ear trying to calm her down"It's okay"He kissed her neck.Kagome relaxed and cried softly.Kagome slid to the floor.Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arm and stomped out and downstairs"Get out,slut!"He pushed her out.She fell into mud"You will be mine,and Kagome will die!My ex wants her!He'll do anything to get her!"Inuyasha slammed the door and ran back to Kagome's room.Kagome's eyes were wide"The necklace...it repaired by it's self..."Inuyasha put both back on her"Your Father is a powerful man,Kagome"Kagome smiled"I'm so glad yours didn't brake...I might've killed Kikyo"They both laughed.

Later After Noon

Kagome got out the shower and walked back into her room,and put on a black'Alayna Cinched Side Tank',with Slim Fit Dark Denim Jeans,and sliver and black 'Alexandra Sandals 'Kagome walked out and into Inuyasha's room and shook Inuyasha"Inuyasa!Inuyasha!"Inuyasha swung his arm back.Kagome ducked with a"Whoea!"Inuyasha sat up and looked around tiredly.Kagome yelled"Watch were you're aimimg those claws!"Inuyasha laid back down and gave a tired half yawn and half sigh.Kagome kissed his neck"Hey,Inuyasha,I'm heading home.It stopped raining.Don't worry...I'm gonna walk I'll call you later,okay"Inuyasha mummbled"Kiss"Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the lips.Inuyasha then turned away"Bye,Kagome"Kagome smiled"Bye"Kagome walked out and downstairs asking herself aloud"Wonder where Sesshomaru and Rin are?"Kagome walked out the door then down the street.The clouds were still grey and things felt all so gloomy.Like...like a sigh...

Kagome shook the feeling of fear away then countiued walking wishing she had her bike,Kagome thought"i can't help but think why today feels gloomy or..a sigh of danger"Kagome laughed at herself.Her cell rung.Kagome answered"Hello?"Inuyasha was panting"Call me as soon as you get home!I want to know you're safe!"Kagome stopped and turned around swearing she saw a shadow.She waved it off and went on walking"Okay!"Inuyasha sighed a relief"Alright bye"Kagome hung up,and turned around again"That's strange.No cars"Kagome's street came into view.She turned into the forest and then turned onto the dirt road.Something touched Kagome's shoulder.Kagome screamed and closed her eyes.Two girls laughed.Kagome turned around and saw Kasumi and Hataru laughing they're heads off.Kagome yelled"That wasn't funny!Were you the one following me?"They nodded.Kagome rolled her eyes"Come on I gotta get back and call Inuyasha and tell him I'm okay"They walked beside Kagome who was only slightly pissed at them.Kasumi smiled"Arabia's at our home.Dad introduced us.She's really nice"Kagome smiled"Seeeee...Hataru told you"Hataru rolled her eyes"Yeah,Yeah"They walked into the house.Kagome walked into the kitchen to see a women she supposed was Arabia"Oh hello.I suppose you're Arabia?"Arabia smiled at Kagome's Father"you must beeee...oh Kagome,right?"Kagome nodded"Yes,nice to meet you.Hey Dad"shiro smiled"Hey"Kagome grabbed the phone"Excuse me"Kagome dialed Inuyasha's house and fixed herself some water.Both adults listening.(So nosy...shessh)

Inuyasha answered"Hello?"Kagome smiled"Hey,I'm home...safe"Inuyasha sighed a relief"Good the suspense was killing me"Kagome giggled and sat on a counter"When is Sesshomaru,and Rin coming home,Inuyasha?"Inuyasha groaned"I really don't know.What you about to do?"Kagome shrugged to herself"Talk to my Dad's girlfriend"Arabia blushed as did Shiro.Kagome laughed"Gotta go,Inu"Inuyasha smirked"Alright...I'll miss you"Kagome giggled"Me too,bye"Kagome hung up.Shiro smiled"Kagome we need to talk to the you and you sister,and waiting for us in the living room"Kagome followed her father and Arabia.Kiyoshi asked"Spit it out Dad!"Katashi nodded"Times a wasting"Arabia giggled"You children are really anixous"Shiro smiled"Me and Arabia are...getting married"The room got real quiet til everyone started cheering.Kiyoshi cheered"Yeah!Know Dad will live a happy life!"Kagome hugged Arabia"You'll be the mother I never had"Shiro smiled at his daughter.Arabia had tears"Oh Kagome...Thank you"Katahi,Kasumi,Hataru,Kiyoshi,Ryuu,and Taiki then hugged Arabia.She was in tears.Kagome had tears of her own.Kasumi hugged Kagome.Shiro smiled"Okay!How about I let you kids have a party.Me and Arabia are going out for 2 days"Kagome and everyone cheered.Shiro added"Ryuu,Taiki you'll come with us"They sighed a relief not wanting to be with crazy teens"Kagome hugged her Father"Where you going?"Kasumi yelled excitied"The question is when are you leaving!"Everyone laughed.Arabia smiled so happily"We're going to Kyoto,and in 5 days"Kasumi,Hataru,and Kagome screamed"5 days!We've got alot of planning to do!"The boys rolled they're eyes as the girl ran to Kagome's room.Kagome stopped"Once again!Glad to have you in the family,Arabia,or should I call you Mom"Shiro smiled at his daughter.Arabia smiled tears falling again.Kagome blinked back her own then ran to her room.

Kagome's Room

Kagome smiled"First things First!Who to invite"Kasumi yelled"People we do and don't like!More drama!Duh!"Kagome giggled"Gimme the phone!"Hataru threw the phone to Kagome.She called her new best friend'Sango'

Sango's phone rung.Mrs.Yamata yelled"Sango?!Kohaku!?The phone is ringing!"Sango yelled"Got it!Hello?"Kagome squealed"Hey,Say!It's me,Kagome!My Dad is engaged to a very nice lady.In 5 days him,my twin brother's,and Arabia are heading to Kyoto.In 5 days!"Sango gasped"Did you say Arabia?"Mrs.Yamata walked in"What about my sister,Sango?"Sango almost dropped the phone"Ka..Kagome...Arabia is my Aunt we're cousin's!"Kagome screamed"Oh my gosh!Anyway we're having a party-

Sango yelled"in 5 days!?"Mrs.Yamata was anixous to know"Whose cousins?What about my sister!?"Sango smiled"Hold on...Mom My friends Father poposed to Aunt Arabia!"Mrs.Yamata screamed"Oh my gosh!"Mr.Yamata ran in"What!?"Mrs.Yamata explained.Mr.Yamata was proud of his sister-in-law.Sango asked"Sleep over?"Kagome squealed"Yeah!Let me speak to my Aunt!"Sango handed her mother the phone and ran to pack.Mrs.Yamata smiled.Kagome smiled"Hey Aunt Yamata.I'm Kagome your nese-in-law"Yamata was almost in tears"i'll be right over,Kagome"Kagome hung up"We're having a sleep over guys"They all nodded"Right!"Hataru yelled"I'll go get a notebook!"Kasumi yelled"I'll get our sleepover supplies!"Kagome heard the doorbell"I'll get the door"Sango didn't live far.She was like a block away.Kagome ran downstairs"I got it!"Kagome opened the door.Mrs.Yamata asked"You're Kagome?!"Kagome nodded.Kagome hugged her Aunt then her Uncle then her cousin,Sango.Arabia ran in and asked"Hiromi!?"Hiromi was Mrs.Yamata.Arabia asked excited"Sango!?Yakedo?!Kohaku?!"Yakedo was Mr.Yamata.Hiromi has long raven hair and excited bright brown eyes,and Yakedo has shoulder length raven hair and proud grey eyes.Kohaku hugged his cousins.He has raven hair,and grey eyes.He was about 10 years old.Everyone greeted and got along perfectly.Hiromi squealed"Oh Sis I'm so proud of you!"Arabia smiled"Thanks"Hiromi hugged her brother-in-law"I'm Hiromi Arabia's sister"Shiro smirked"I'm Shiro.I've heard alot of you"Yakedo and Shiro shook hands.All the teen girls disappeared.

Kagome's Room

Kagome repeated her invite list:

1.Inuyasha Takahashi

2.Miroku Tsuyu

3.Kikyo Gunjin

4.Kagura Psuiki

5.Kaguya Psuiki

6.Yura Gunjin

7.Naraku Konichidi

8.Hojo Fuyu

9.Kouga Wolf

10.Bankotsu Usuki

11.Akihiro Konnin

12.Haruo Konnin

13.Hisao Juui

14.Goro Juui

15.Jiro Manti

16.Hajime Hisuma

17.Akia Manti

18.Ayame Echi

19.Aya Juui

20.Ayaka Juui

21.Haruka Psuiki

22.Kame Echi

23.Kimi Konichidi

24.Kiyoko Kilani

25.Miyo Bicnichina

26.Yasuna Bicnichina

27.Usagi Warreni

28.Yayoi Renni

29.Madoka Jii

30.Tari Jii

31.Naomi Jii

32.Ryoko Kikina

33.Saki Uchina

34.Sayuri Meinaki

35.Setsuko Niima

36.Shinju Clerii

37.Shizuka Meinaki

38.Yasu Niima

39.Daichi Yoii

40.Eiji Yoii

41.Hotaka Yoii

42.Kazuki Yoii

43.Satohi Yoii

44.Toshi Yoii

Kagome finally finished.Sango asked are you sure you wanna invite my crew,Kikyo's crew,Naraku's crew,and your...(gulp)...gang?"Kagome nodded"You guys wanted drama that's what you're getting besides.Kikyo's so planning something to get me for having Inuyasha.I got to have back up.Plus me,Katashi,and you three equal is 49."Sango asked"What about Kiyoshi?"Kagome rolled her eyes"He's taking Alei to downtown Tyokyo.Alie is his girlfriend"Sango rolled her eyes.Kagome smiled.Hataru and Kasumi were still shocked"4.4.4.4.4.49?This-party-is-gonna-be-BANGING!"They all laughed.


	5. Day1Wasted But Finish

Hey Red-Miko Here!Yo I wanna Dedicate and Present SoraXRiku18 for posting me as one of her favorite stories.Give her some props!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha fo the last Time!Rukimo Takahashi does!

Unflavored To Spicy Chp.5"Day 1/Wasted but Finished"

Next Morning Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.Cards/Invitations were all over the bed.Kagome looked at Sango was all on Hataru and Kasumi's head was on Kagome's stomach.Kagome laid back down dozing off again not ready to awake just yet.

Downstairs

Katashi asked his elder brother"Kagome,Sango,Hataru,and Kasumi were up late you say?"Kiyoshi"They're totally wiped.They didn't go to sleep til 5!I will not repeat not wake them.They were up talking,laughing,watching movies,all the girl stuff.Someone beat on the door with a rythme going.Kiyoshi swung the door open"Shh!"Inuyasha and Miroku walked in confused with his behaivor.Katahi rolled his eyes"Kagome,Sango,Hataru,and Kasumi did an all nighter.They didn't go to sleep til 5"Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged and went upstairs.Both brother's"No!No!"They walked in.Inuyasha yelled"Get!Up!It's in the afternoon!"Miroku clapped and beat on the walls"Rise in Shine"Kasumi shot up kicking Sango.Whopunched Kagome in the side,who kicked Hataru in the head.Kagome yelled"Get the hac out!"Kagome grabbed a shoe and threw it.Soon things were being thrown everywhere.The boys ran out the room and downstairs.When they were gone.The girls fell asleep in a snap.

Downstairs

Kiyoshi explained yesturday's event.Miroku asked"Sango's know Kagome's cousin?!"Kiyoshi nodded.Inuyasha smirked"A party"Katashi smirked"They invited 49,people.They have a lot of calling to do"They heard the girls scream in frutration.Kagome yelled"SHUT UP!"Kasumi yelled"YOU HIT ME FIRST!"Kagome yelled back"WHAT IF I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"Haratru screamed"SHUT UP!Sango yelled"YOU ALL SHUT UP!The boys walked in to see Kagome glaring at Kasumi.Hataru and Sango glared at Kagome and Kasumi.Sango's eyes widened at the clock"Oh my gosh!Hello?It's 3 in the afternoon!We haven't started calling everyone!"Kagome and Kasumi jumped for the phone.Kagome won and started dialing.Kasumi tappted her clawed hand angerly and yawned.Sango crawled under Kagome's cover's.Kagome walked out with a note book and the phone to her ear.Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek then went downstairs.Someone snored softly it was Kasumi who fell asleep with a scowl on her face.Hataru was tangled in the blankets,and you could now only see Sang's legs.

7:30pm

Kagome had finished and was asleep in the kitchen.The other's were still asleep as well.Inuyasha and Miroku were staying the night.Inuyasha walked into the kitchen a took the notebook and saw Kagome wrote beautifully'All Approved'

That meant all 49 people were coming and her father sighed for approval.Inuyasha took Kagome and the notebook up to her room.The room was dark but he could see.Kasumi had turned the fan on and it blew cool air into the room.Inuyasha laid Kagome by Kasumi.Kagome shifted putting her leg on Sango's waist.Inuyasha kissed her lips then left.Kagome was still asleep.Not waking anytime soon.

Midnight

Kagome,Sango,Hataru,and Kasumi all sat in the kitchen eating.Kagome bit into her sandwich.Kasumi drunk the last of her drink.Hataru asked"So are we having beer?"Kagome choked.Kasumi smirked"Why not?"Kagome smirked"Alright"Sango smirked"It's gonna be crazy.We've got a lot of shopping to do"Kasumi peeked out the kitchen door"Why is Miroku and Inuyasha on the couch?"Kagome shrugged"They must've slept over"Sango asked"For what?They didn't ask us"Kagome shrugged again"They must've asked,Kiyoshi.Anyway your parents are going with mine?"Sango shook her head"They're taking Kohaku and his friend Keio to the 'WaterPark' and staying in a hotel."Kasumi asked"Meaning no adults close,Kagome"Kagome nodded.They all heard a thump in the living room.Kagome peeked out to see Inuyasha fell off the couch because of Miroku.Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shirt and pulled him off the couch then took his spot back.Miroku yanked the cover from Inuyasha who didn't care.They both fell asleep.Kagome looked at everyone behind smiling"What's so funny?"Kasumi shrugged"Nothing"Hataru asked"Just...where did you get that necklace?"Kagome smiled"The day Kiyoshi and Inuyasha were fighting and we were down by the creek.He gave it to me."Kasumi whistled.Kagome blushed.Hataru laughed.Inuyasha stopmed in"Would you four shut up!"Kasumi rolled her eyes"Ohhh I'm so scared"Inuyasha was red in anger.Kagome took him back out the kitchen"Just go back to bed.Sorry we woke you,Inuyasha"Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist"Fine"He captured Kagome's lips.Soon pulled back.He walked back into the place he was before.Kagome smiled then walked back in to see everyone looking at her"What?"Kasumi song in a hush voice"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g-

Kagome rolled her eyes"You're just mad you're not me"Kasumi scoffted"Pa-leasse I don't wanna _be_ you"Kagome walked out the kitchen"Suure"The other's followed her back to the room.

Kagome's Room

The light was out and Kasumi had a flashlight.Kagome laid in her bed.The opened the window to let the nature wind blow past the curtains.It felt so good.Kasumi asked"Wanna here a scary story?"Kagome shot up"Yeah,Shoot!"Kasumi turned the night"It was night in the magical world called 'Fedual Era' the miko was walking threw the forest.She turned around quick.She thought she saw someone,but no there was no one there.She kept on walking.The wind blowing her long raven hair and her sliver eyes fickering in the moon light.She loved nights like this but was unawear of the demons that roam the forest.She didn't notice the wind picking up,the shadow jumping tree to tree and when she turned around nothing was there.She sighed a relief then she turned around her head was cut clean off"Kagome's heart sped up just a little.Kasumi smirked at the paled faces in the dark"RAH!"She touch Kagome's shoulder.Kagome and the other's screamed.Kagome hid under the covers.Sango screamed"Kagome let me under!"Kagome yelled"Go find your own!"The door swung open and the light cut on.Kasumi was on the floor laughing her head off"You should've seen Kagome's face!"Inuyasha panted"W.What's going on?!"Kagome pulled the covers back to see Kasumi yell in her face"Was a demon?A spirit?"Kagome hid under the covers"Ka-su-mi you'l p.pay for t.that!"Sango held her heart"W.Where's Hataru?"All the sudden a pounding was heard on the roof and the lights went out.Kasumi gulped it's raining?It's okay they said we were having some summer rain on the weather channel."Kagome stsrted crying"This isn't funny,Kasumi"Sango screamed"I saw a shadow!"Kagome coughed because of her tears.Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.Miroku looked around"No ones here"Sango called"Ka..Kagome l.look b.behind y.you"Kagome removed the cover and looked back then screamed running out the room.There in the wall was a knife.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Kagome yelled"Kiyoshi!Kiyoshi!"Your brother isn't here"said a voice"Kagome turned around and saw no one.Kagome backed up to the stairs.Inuyasha ran to Kagome"There's no one here,Kagome.You need to calm down"Kagome whispered"Someones in the house"They heard Sango scream.Kagome ran into the room.Kasumi was pale"Sango's gone!"Miroku yelled"Sango!"Tunder struck above the house"Kasumi screamed"Where'd Kagome go!"Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Kagome!"Her voice yelled"I'm downstairs!"All ran out.After Miroku the door slammmed shut struggling and crashes were heard.Inuyasha bammed on the door"Kasumi!Kasumi!"Everything went quiet.Kagome had a knife and she kicked the door open pissed off know"Kasumi!I'll find out whose doing this!First things first we gotta find out how they and who got in"Kagome ran downstairs.Inuyasha and Miroku followed.Lightening struck.A hand was put on Miroku's mouth he struggled.Kagome turned around"Where'd Miroku go!"Inuyasha's breath got heavy"Who goes next?"Kagome held her hand out"Niether of us!"Inuyasha took her hand.Kagome turned the front door knob.It was locked"No one came threw the front"Inuyasha lead them into the kitchen and the back door and turned it.It opened"But they came threw the back"Kagome heard a scream"Help!Kagome!Help!"Kagome yelled"Sango!Where are whose got you!"No response.Kagome asked"Why isn'e Katashi and Kiyoshi here?"Kagome opened a closet and saw "Kiyoshi and Katashi tied up and uncoiness.Kagome fell to her knees"Katashi!Kiyoshi!"Kiyoshi opened his eyes.Kagome untied them.Kiyoshi shook his brother.He got up.Kagome asked"Whose doing this?"Katashi rubbed his bruised wrist"They were in black.One was a girl the other I think was a boy"I think someone else is here"Kagome sat on the stairs and pondered"Could it be Kikyo,and Yura?"She thought.Kagome thought"Who?"Kagome stood up and smirked then lauged.Inuyasha yelled"Wench what's funny?!"Kagome yelled"I know who you are!Daichi,Eiji!  
Hotaka!,Kazuki!,Satoshi!,Toshi!,the rest of you!Get out here!"They heard groan.Kagome crossed her arms.The lights came back on.7 people came out of the shadow's.Naomi was the only girl.She has long blonde hair and blue eyes.Kagome smiled and hugged Naomi.Inuyasha asked"Are we missing something"Kagome hugged all the boys.Kagome asked"Who planned this?"Naomi pointed to the boy withraven hair,and red eyes.Kagome walked out to him"Daichi I knew you'd do something like this"Daichi smirked"Well we felt that we should vist."Kagome punched his arm"Scaring the wits out of me!You call that a 'vist' ?"Eiji laughed"Well,the rest of the gang desided we say hey for them"Eiji has long raven hair and grey eyes.Naomi smiled"Heard about your party.Can't wait,Kags"Kiyoshi yelled"So you broke into my home and knocked me and my brother out!?"Inuyasha added"And kidnapped everyone!"Kagome asked"Where are they?"Satoshi stepped in on the saying,he has shoulder length misty hair,and sliver eyes"Chill,Kagome.They're in your demon brother's room."Kagome asked"Tied up?"Kazuki laughed"That Kasumi really put up a fight."Kazuki has long raven hair and sliver eyes.Kagome smiled"Toshi?"Toshi jumped"What?!"Toshi has shoulder length raven hair,and jade eyes.Kagome rolled her eyes and ran upstair's after talking to everyone that broke in.Katashi was to pissed to talk.

Kagome walked into Kiyoshi's room and saw everyone was wide eyes and pale.Kagome untied them and explained.They were scared out of they're wits as well.Kasumi didn't say anything.Which scared Kagome.Daichi looked at Kagome's not-happy-face"We're sorry,Kags."Kagome looked into his eyes"Don't say sorry to me!"Kagome took Kasumi into another room"What's wrong with you?"Kasumi blushed.Kagome asked"What happened who was your capture?"Kasumi whispered"Kazuki"Kagome asked"What happened?"Kasumi asked"I'll tell you outside.It stopped raining not to long ago"Kagome walked out the back door,and Kasumi behind her.They walked bare foot to the creek.

Creek

Kagome asked sitting in a tree with Kasumi"So?"Kasumi blushed"You see when he closed the door after you,Miroku and Inuyasha went out.He jumped on me.I panicked and kicked him off.He fell off of me and onto the floor"Kagome asked"Was that why I heard crashes and struggling.I was really scared.Okay go on"Kasumi blushed"Did you hear when everything went queit?"Kagome nodded"It sounded like you were knocked out"Kasumi blushed crimson"No you see I ran to let Inuyasha in when he bammed on the door.I tripped over him,and fell on top of him ac.accidentally k.k-

Kagome squealed"You kissed him?!Then what?"Kasumi looked at her clawed hand"After I pulled back.We were just looking into each other's eyes.He told me what he was doing,and then captured my lips again.After that he tied me up not tight like everyone else and told me it'd be over soon because you weren't as stupid as you looked"Kagome frowned"Heeeey...then"Kasumi looked into Kagome's eyes"Then he sat on Kiyoshi's bed.Naomi walked in and whispered"Kagome found her br-

She coludn't finish because you called they're names,and they knew they were busted so they revealed themselves."Kagome smiled"Kazuki said"_That Kasumi really put up a fight_"Kasumi smiled"Well yeah I thought I was gonna die.Anyway,what should I do?"Kagome smiled"Let him take the next step,Kasumi.You just avoid him well blush and let him see as much as you can.Give him hints.Did you kiss back?"Kasumi nodded"La Duh!"Kagome laughed"Why was Hataru quiet,and Katahi.I think something more happened to them as well"Kasumi nodded"Hataru was first to go missing,so...I don't know who was her capture"They jumped off the tree and walked back.

Back at the House

Dawn was peeking threw the to wake any sleepers.Kagome asked her angry brother"Katashi can I talk to you at the creek?"Katashi nodded and followed her back out.

Creek

They sat in the tree as she was in before.Kagome asked"Let me guess.Naomi was your capture?"Katashi blushed"Um yeah"Kagome rolled her eyes"What happened?"Katashi snorted"Guys don't express they're 'feeling' "Kagome shrugged"Well I guess I can't help you with Naomi"Katashi yelled"Wait!I'll tell but keep it to yourself"Kagome smiled"Shoot"Katashi sighed"I was in a deep sleep."Naomi must've snuck in my room just when Kasumi started the scary story."Well in the middle close to the end.Naomi was way close to my face as she was trying to tie me in my sleep.When you,Sango,and Hataru screamed.I shot up and kissed her.All was a accident.But it turned into a real one."Kagome asked"How did you end up unconceiss?"Katashi sighed"She pulled back and told me to follow her"I did.We stopped at the closet she explained everything to me and a laughed at it.She struggled opening the door.Then Daichi help and it opened and hit me.I fell unconceiss."Kagome nodded"Ohhhhh...I get it"Katashi grumbled at her fail of keeping herself from laughing"Anyway she avoided looking at me so that's manly why I'm mad"Kagome rolled her eyes"She's shy!You know nothing!You've got to make the next move!"Realization washed over Katashi's face"Um...thanks"Kagome slid off the tre.Katashi following.

Home

Hataru and Kagome sat in her room.Kagome asked"Who was your capture?"Hataru blushed like a tomato.Kagome gasped"Something big must've hapened if you're blushing like that!Who was it!Toshi!It had to be because he was in 'La La Land' Hataru nodded"He uh...well while everyone's attention was on you.I was crying because I was freaking out like you were."Someone grabbed me by the waist and put they're hand over my mouth and whispered they're hot breath on my neck which you know is a arousal spot for girls"Kagome nodded.Hataru nodded"Toshi whispered"_Don't be afraid...I'm a friend of Kagome's.We're only playing a scary trick on her so calm down_"I took a deep breath and calmed down and followed his instructions feeling like I was being kidnapped seemed funny in the time being but I held my laughter.Knowing it's blow his 'cover' "Kagome was anixous"Go on!Go on!"Hataru blushed scarlet.Well he got stuck on something and I truned around soon as he got lose and stood up fast and kissed me."Kagome crossed her arms saying something saracastic"Wow...how...'equivalent' "Hataru gulped"Then he started kissind down my neck"Kagome squealed half screamed in shock,and excitement"SAY WHAT!?OH ME GOSH I CAN"T BREATHE!"_ (serious sometimes Kagome can have the giggles and act drunk..LOL)_

Hataru yelled"SHHH!"Kagome sat down have a giggle fit"Oka...Ha...okay I'm okay what else happened?"Hataru sighed"Well he captured my lips again then pulled back and was looking all nervous"Um I'm this won't last long...so...hehe...bye"He was so red as was I but I was also in-

Kagome nodded smiling like a fool"In a daze!I know what you mean!"Hataru nodded"So should I wait til he makes a move?"Kagome did her phrase"La Duh!Give himhints like when you catch eyes blush"Hataru yelled"Like I have a choice!"Kagome fell over laughing.The door opened in came Satoshi"Hey Kagome we're heading out"Kagome stood.Hataru asked"Are they all brother's?"Kagome nodded"Yeah as they went downstairs"


	6. Day2Totally Boring Then Again Amausing

Hey!Red-Miko Here!I know you must be enjoying if you're still here!So go on!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

Unflavored To Spicy Chp.6"Day 2/Totally boring then again Amusing"

After they left Kasumi and Hataru were just waiting for the party.So was Katashi put he kept his emotions in check.Kagome groaned"I'm bored!Can we go get the party stuff!"All three girls looked at Kagome.They nooded.Kagome smiled"Finally!"Kagome put on a red 'Layered Look Striped Polo' ,with Button Flap Pocket Bernudas',and 'Nike WMNS Air Force One '07' they are white/Metallic Gold

Sango put on a pair on white capris,and a white tank top.Kasumi put on black basketball shorts,and a white t-shirt.Hataru put her on black capries and a black t-shirt.Kagome asked"All ready?"All"Yeah"Kagome opened the door to be kissed by Inuyasha.Hataru,Kasumi,and Sango smiled"Ohhhhhh"Inuyasha pulled back.Kagome smiled"What was that for?"Inuyasha smirked"I'm about to head out with Miroku"At the name Sango blushed at a memory.Kagome kissed his cheek real quick"Okay see you later"Inuyasha ran off"Yo Miroku let's go!"Kagome headed out the back door and into the garage.Kasumi got in the passager side,and only Hataru got in the back.Kagome asked"Where's Sango?"Kasumi shrugged"Donno"

Sango and Miroku were on the side of the house kissing.Inuyasha watched from the back and took a picture,smirking someone gasped beside him.He looked down to see Kagome,smiling.Inuyasha took another shot.

Sango kissed Miroku back.Miroku pulled back for a breath then captured her lips again.Kagome andInuyasha were red from the scene.Sango pulled back"I gotta go"Miroku pulled back"Alright"Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek"Gotta go or she'll find me gone!"Kagome got into the truck and panted.Kasumi asked"Where is she?"Kagome said just before she opened the back door"Making out wiht Miroku"They held in they're gasp.Kasumi smirked"What took you 'sooooo' long,Sango?"Sango turned red"Uh...bathroom"Kagome glared at Kasumi's sly face.She smiled"Whatever...are we going Kagome?"Kagome pulled out the lot and sped off"So Sango did 'Miroku' and Inuyasha leave"Sango was so red she knew what Kagome was doing"Okay!Okay me and Miroku were making out!"Everyone laughed and dappted.Kasumi asked"I thought he was a pervert...what happened?"Sango sighed"You see Miroku was all brave for me last night,and I told him to meet me on the side of the house.Then...you know the rest"Kagome asked"So are you two together?"Sango blushed"I really don't know.I just went to the side of the house and started...you know"Kagome smiled"Inuyasha saw as well,and was taking pictures"Sango screamed making Kagome almosthit another car.They blew they're horn"Hey!Watch it!"Kagome yelled back"Sorry!"Sango shook in anger"And you didn't stop him!"Kagome yelled"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking at the time!"Sango groaned"I'll kill'em"Kagome parked at a store.They got out.The store was called"Party Til You're out of Control"Hataru got a cart"So what do we get?"Kagome yelled"Everything you see fit!"Kasumi laughed"You've got a phrase for everything"Kagome smiled"First Thing's First"Kagome threw like a lot of chocolate in the car.Kasumi put four boxes of beer.Sango put cups,plates,and any type of food she saw.Kagome put soda in the cart"What else?"Kasumi put three bottles os asprin in the cart"We'll need this"Kagome laughed"Yeah what head ache we'll have after this"Hataru came with a camera recorder"What you say?"Kagome nodded.Hataru put the box in the full cart.Sango came with a pack of card"Gample,poker,stripe poker.Anything you could possible thnk of?"Kagome nodded"This party is gonna be sooo wild.Get two packs of types for the camera,Hataru"Hataru nodded then ran off.Kagome walked to a cash register.Hataru called"Kasumi heads up!"She threw a 24 pack types for the camera recorder.Kasumi caught it then put it on the counter.The women that cashed was shocked at the price.She had shoulder length burnette hair,and jade eyes"Uh are you sure you wanna know the price?"Kagome nodded.She gulped"546"Kagome asked"Hundred?"She nodded.Kagome gave her the amount in cash.She was beyond shocked.Kagome,Sango,Hataru,and Kasumi grabbed all the bags and walked out.Kagome and the other's put they're bags in the car.Kasumi jumped in joy"I wanna go to the club!"Kagome smiled"You got it!"They all got in.It was going on 10pm already.Night breeze blew.

Unnoticed

It was really hot in there.They were danceing around any random guy they saw.They were also drinking.Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and twrolled her around.Hataru laughed.Kagome,and the other's were sweating.Kagome removed her lay out and dropped it to the floor.She still had a tank top on.Guys thought they were hot gave gave them a kiss if they could.Time went by.Kagome,Sango,Hataru,and Kasumi's hair was soaked in sweat.They walked out.Kagome drunk the rest of her drink and dropped it to the grouns.Kasumi asked"Should we drive?"Kagome laughed"No,we should walk.Whose the closet?"Sango laid her head on Hataru's shoulder"Inuyasha"They walked down the street.

Inuyasha's

Inuyasha was chasing Miroku for stealing his lollipop.Til the door rung.Miroku opened it,and they both gasped.Kasumi walked past them.Kagome had Kasumi's wrist and she followed behind.Sango and Hataru followed.They fell on the couch.Inuyasha coughed"They're drunk"Miroku closed the door and followed Inuyasha into the living room pissed himself.Inuyasha yelled"What were you guys thinking?"Kasumi yanked her wrist from Kagome.Kagome glared at her.Sango asked"Kagome..."Kagome laid her head down onKasumi's lap"What?"Hataru finished"Where's the asprin?"Miroku yelled"Hellooooo...answer his question"Kasumi pushed Kagome's sweaty head off"I'm not your bed,Kagome"Kagome stood up unstable having to get help from Inuyasha"I'm fine.We just wanted to have some fun"Hataru laughed"And boy did we"Miroku asked"Were you dancing with random people?!"Kasumi smirked"Kagome's the best dancer out of all of us"Inuyasha yelled"You danced with other guys!"Sango blurted"We all did!But guys were all over Kagome"Kagome pushed past Inuyasha and to the stairs and up.She walked into her room and into the bathroom and threw up.Everyone else followed.The girls sat on the bed...more like laid.Kagome coughed"Kasumi I so shouldn't of agreed to go!"Kasumi yelled back"Well you did!"Sango hissed"Stop yelling"Inuyasha stomped out and into his room.Miroku followed and slammed the door.Inuyasha yelled"Guys have been kissing her and who knows what else."Miroku was red in anger.

Kagome held her head as she got under the covers and dozed off.Everyone else was asleep.

Noon

Kagome took a shower then got and dried off.She put on black jeans,and a dark blue t-shirt.Everyone else already showered._(Make up what they're wearing.)_

Kagome walked out and sat by Kasumi.Kasumi handed her a aspirn and a water bottle.Kagome took it.Sango held her head"Miroku hates me"Kagome put the water down"Inuyasha hates me.I feel like I cheated on him"Hataru sighed"Kissing other guys wasn't your fault we should've thought twice brfore drinking before our party.Kiyoshi's gonna kill us if he finds out,Kagome"Kasumi let a tear fall this is my fault.What if one of us get sick,and dies"Kagome let a tear fall"No it was just-

Kasumi stood up and yelled"No!I shouldn't of sugested it!Kagome's just coming home and look what I did!"Kasumi ran out.Kagome ran after her"Kasumi,wait!"Sango and Hataru followed.Sango grabbed Kagome's arm"Kagome let her be alone"Inuyasha and Miroku watched from the couch.Kagome sobbed"No!I should've said no.Who knows what's she's gonna do to herself.This was just much as our fault as it is her's"Hataru yelled"Just stop!"Everyone looked at Hataru.Hataru yelled"Kasumi has been threw enough!Both her parents were acholics!That's why she feels bad!I should've spoken up when she said we should.Kagome...Kasumi was the only one who really wanted to find you-

Kagome yelled"Are you saying I wasn't suppose to be taken from my foster parents!Fine I'll just go back then kill myself!"Hataru hugged Kagome"No!Don't ever say that!We wanted to find you for so long!What I meant was when we just felt weak and couldn't...Kasumi did"Kagome pulled back"I understand!But I need to talk to her!"Kagome walked out.Hataru called"Kagome!"Kagome was long gone.Sango slid down the wall and cried silently"I feel awful,Hataru"Hataru sat by her"Kagome and Kasumi are becoming way to close.I think they have the same kind of soultion.Kasumi was picked on for being a half demon"Sango added"Kagome was picked on for being adopted,and alone"

Sister Scene

Kagome called"Kasumi!Kasumi!Kasumi!" "Hey there,Kagome"came a deep voice.Kagome jumped and turned around"N.N.Naraku?What are you doing here?"Naraku smirked and grabbed her chin"Thanks for the invite"Naraku kissed her neck.Kagome stepped back"What are you doing?"Naraku smirked"Didn't Inuyasha tell you what Kikyo said"I want you"Kagome shook her head"Well I don't want you.I'm with Inuyasha"Naraku smirked coming closer"Is that so.I heard he was so mad at tou for going to the club he might just break up with you"Kagome swallowed a sob"No!"Naraku captured her lips.Kagome couldn't pull back.He had her arm's by her side.Naraku made her kiss back.Kasumi showed up and yelled"Get your lips,and hands off my sister"Naraku's hand slid to Kagome's waist.Kagome bit his lip,he only fench kissed her.Kagome let tears fall.Kasumi pushed him away.Kagome sobbed out.Naraku growled"Why won't you stay out the way!"He slapped Kasumi.Kagome yelled"Kasumi!"Kasumi grabbed Kagome and ran for it.Naraku turned on his heel and stomped home muttering curses.

They ran in.Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed.Kasumi locked the door...pale as snow.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome"He ran to her side.Kagome spat blood out.Kasumi yelled"Darn it!Darn it!Darn it!"Sango cried"Ka..Kagome..."Hataru yelled"What happened,Kasumi!"Kasumi slid to the floor and cried softly.Kagome hated the foul taste in her mouth.Kasumi hissed"I shouldn't of left"Kagome yelled"Stop blaming things on yourself!I should've grabbed you before you ran off"Kasumi eyes flashed"Who was he?"Kagome whispered"no one"Inuyasha yelled"What happened"Kasumi answered"Some guy forced Kagome to kiss him"Inuyasha growled"Was it Naraku,Kagome?"Kagome looked away.Inuyasha took her hand and took her out to the outside.

Outside

Kagome rinsed her mouth with the bottle water.Inuyasha didn't say anything.Kagome yelled"If you're not gonna say anything I'm leaving!"Inuyasha grabbed her wrist"Why did you kiss those other guys?!"Kagome got lost in his beautiful amber eyes"Inuyasha...I was drunk I didn't k.know what I was doing.Please forgive me"Inuyasha looked into those icy blue eyes"Kagome...I love you...I..I can never let...y.you...go"Kagome let a tear fall"Inuyasha I love you too"Inuyasha captured her lips.Kagome kissed back.

Night

Kagome,and Kasumi were better and back to normal.Sango made up with Miroku.Hataru was just happy everyone was okay.Kagome got her truck they went home.

Home

They walked in.Kiyoshi asked"Where were you guys?Dad's been worried,as well as Arabia"Kagome lied"We've been at Inuyasha's the whole time...sorry we didn't call"Kiyoshi nodded"I'll let it slide"When they were sure everyone went to bed they brought they're part thing and put them in Kagome's room and went to bed.


End file.
